


A Full and Frank Exchange of Views

by Altariel



Series: The Island of Misfit Toys [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisko and Garak, just after "Broken Link".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full and Frank Exchange of Views

Odo ushered him into my office. He sat down opposite me, as I indicated he should, and smiled at me with his rather bland, rather annoying smile.

'So, Mr Garak,' I said. 'What have you got to say for yourself?'

He looked at me with incredulity for a moment and then, to my amazement, he started laughing. Not a snort of derision, not a wry chuckle. His shoulders shook and tears started to roll down his face. He leaned back in his chair and roared.

After a minute or two, he wiped one hand across his face. 'D'you know, Captain, Starfleet never fails to amuse me. I don't think anyone has said that to me in more than thirty years.' He shook his head at me. 'I'm not a _schoolboy_ caught fighting! I've just attempted _genocide_...!' The last word collapsed under another fit of laughter.

'I'm glad you find that amusing,' I rumbled, my voice dangerously low.

'Oh, I don't find it amusing at all, that's just the point. I take it _very_ seriously.' He gazed back at me. 'And that _really_ is the best you can do?' he murmured.

'Perhaps if I want an idea for a decent punishment I should ask a Cardassian?' I snapped.

'Oh, Captain - on Cardassia I'd have gotten a promotion. In bad taste, I suppose, but at least we're consistent.'

'What do you mean by that?' I shot back.

'I mean that the hypocrisy of your race is quite breathtaking. You will sit here and give me a lecture on the _heinous_ nature of my crimes, then rap me on the knuckles and give me a miserly two months in a holding cell as punishment.'

I mentally added an extra four months to the two month sentence I'd planned.

'Then,' he continued, 'You and your colleagues will sit around shaking your heads at the _woeful_ morals of other races, right up until the point that you need our expertise to get you through one of the _messier_ dilemmas you find yourselves in.' 

'I find it highly unlikely that I shall ever need to call upon your more colourful talents, Mr Garak,' I responded.

He stood up. 'Maybe if I'd managed to wipe out the Founders I'd agree with you, Captain. But I think you're going to have a war on your hands. And war _detests_ morality.'

I rose to face him. 'If I want lectures on morality, Garak, I'll look to someone other than you.'

He smiled back at me. 'Just pass the sentence and let me get on with it.'

I hit the button to open the door, and Odo came back in. 'Six months,' I said to him. I looked back at Garak's smirking face. 'And _get him out of my sight_!'

***

_February 2000_


End file.
